I Spy Love
by nocturnaltibet
Summary: Alfie and Poppy know that Jerome and Mara like each other, but how about a little proof? Sneaking around with voice recorders sounds like a good idea right? What could be recorded? Will it be enough evidence to scheme up a romantic rendezvous? Find out. JeromexMara! Some Alfie and Poppy shenanigans
1. Week 1

** This is my first **_**House of Anubis**_** fan fiction. I was inspired to write this while watching an episode of the show. I have always been a Jara shipper, since season 1. I think they're cute together. I wanted to a write a fanfiction about the ship for a long time, but I never knew how to begin it. **

** This one will be told from Alfie and Poppy's POV as they follow Jerome and Mara around talking in voice recorders, as they spy on the pair. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis. House of Anubis is property of Nickelodeon. **

**Chapter One**

_**Week 1**_

Alfie

"Testing, testing, one, two, three, sounds good. Hi, this is Alfie Lewis," I say into my recorder. I am going to be following my best mate, Jerome Clarke around to see what he does during the day when I'm not with him. He's very secretive I hope to find some good dirt on him.

I can clearly see Jerome sitting by himself in the library. That's not unusual seeing as Jerome is actually a really good student, though he will never admit it. But something is different about this sight. I watch Jerome for a while.

"There is a girl sitting at a table nearby with her boyfriend, Subject 1 seems to be watching them like a hawk on its prey. Do I detect a hint of envy?" I whispered into my tape recorder.

The boyfriend brushes a hair out of the girl's face. She smiles. I look at Jerome.

"Subject 1 appears to be scowling at the happy couple," I said into the recorder.

Jerome returns to his reading, but only for a few seconds and his eyes are right back on the girl's head. He tosses his pencil on to the table and leans forward. He lays his head on his fists and stares at the girl entranced.

I'm going to join him. I'll leave my recorder on and hide it in my pocket. I walked to the table my buddy was sitting at. He snapped out of his trance and returned to his homework, but not before I saw what he was working on:

_**How to win a girl away from her meathead boyfriend**_

_**Step 1: Kill him**_

The first step was crossed off. There were many scribbles on the paper. I didn't get a really good look because he slammed the notebook shut.

"What's up buddy?" I said, sitting down beside him.

"Just studying," Jerome said.

"I bet you were. Studying Mara," I said.

"Calm down," Jerome said.

"You're blushing," I said.

"Am not," Jerome said.

He totally was.

Poppy

"Hello, this is Poppy Clarke, coming to you from outside the library, waiting for something to happen," I said.

Alfie Lewis is tailing my brother right now. They're inside the library. I'm on the outside waiting for Mara to come out. I'm following her around to see what she does during the day. I want to get inside her head, find out how she thinks.

Oh, here she comes, with her boyfriend; I think his name is Mick. My brother just calls him Meathead.

"Subject 2 is holding hands with her boyfriend. He takes an apple out of his book bag and takes a bite," I whisper. Chow down, big guy. The apple was gone in three big bites.

I watched as the boyfriend put his arm around Mara and yanked her close. He began to talk to her with his mouth full of apple about some sporting event coming up.

"He is yakking away and Subject 2 looks like she's trying not to get spit on," I said into my record.

Mick stops and pulls Mara a different direction than Anubis house. She's excited about the spontaneous change of events. I should probably follow them.

I sneak along the line of trees slowly so they don't see me; I hide behind some shrubs to watch them. Mick pins Mara against a tree to kiss her.

"Subject 2 looks uncomfortable," I said.

"Mick, the bark is hurting my back, could we do this somewhere else?" she asked.

"I thought I was being romantic, you're so hard to please," he said backing off.

I watched as Mara rubbed her back where he pinned her. His back to her now, and she had tears in her eyes. Mara reached out to Mick, but he slapped her hand away.

The boyfriend tried again. He pinned her between himself and a different tree to kiss her. I don't think he realized just how strong he is, because she looked like she was in pain. I should stop watching, but I can't.

Mara might need some help, not that I could do anything. I stare at her face. She looked happy despite being in pain.

"Subject 2 is really weird," I said.

Alfie

I had to watch to Jerome sulk all day. When we were walking back to Anubis House he saw them kissing in the woods. Jerome watched the girl push her boyfriend away. I think that made him a little happier. But now he's sulking.

"What's wrong, buddy?" I asked, lying on my bed.

Jerome is staring at the ceiling. He looks at me for a moment, but then continues to stare at the ceiling. He's so angsty today.

"What does Mara see in Mick?" Jerome asked.

"He's muscular, and he's nice," I said.

"She could do better," Jerome said stiffly.

"Who do you think she should be dating?" I asked.

"Just someone…else," Jerome said.

"You?" I asked.

"No. I just meant that she should be with someone who can keep up with her intellectually," Jerome said.

He's so transparent.

_**Please review if you liked it or if you didn't. I have more coming that is if you all like it. Please let me know what you think. Thank you for reading. I appreciate it. **_


	2. Week 2

** Hey guys. It's me again. I just love the idea for this, it's really fun to write and it's different from other fan fics about this ship. If you like it please tell me so I know I'm doing a good job, or a bad job. **

** Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis or its characters. They are property of Nickelodeon. **

**Chapter Two**

_**Week 2**_

Poppy

"Poppy Clarke here reporting from my brother's room in Anubis House, Gerbil and the other residents are out right now. I found my brother's diary. I didn't even know my brother kept a diary; it was in his nightstand, beneath a letter from dad. Gerbil keeps the key to his nightstand under his mattress. Not a very good hiding place if you ask me," I say into the recorder.

I put the recorder down on the bed and turn up the volume so that it can still pick up my voice as I read. I glance down the hallway to make sure no one is coming, and then I shut the door. I snuggle into my brother's bed.

Jerome's Diary dated Last Week

"Dear Diary, I know I shouldn't keep one because it's not manly, however, I really need to confide in someone—something. I can't talk to my parents, because my mother doesn't care that I'm alive, and dad is God knows where, and my little sister isn't old enough to understand. I guess I could talk to Alfie, but he's busy trying to win over Amber. Anyways, here goes my first entry. It's about a girl. Not just any girl, _the _girl. She's beautiful, she's intellectual, and she's wonderfully geeky. She's Mara Jaffrey. Last week, was the first week back, Mara straightened her hair. It looked good wavy, but looks hot, straight. I complimented her, naturally. Her meathead boyfriend didn't notice her hair changed at all. What does she see in him?"

I pause the recorder momentarily. Gerbil wanted to talk to me about Mara? He thinks I don't understand. What is that about? I'm offended. That's a boring entry. Sadly, that's all there is for now. I'll check back next week to see if my brother has anymore entries about Mara. Now, I'm going to sneak into Mara's room to see if she keeps a diary.

Alfie

"Hi, it's me again, Alfie Lewis," I say, happily, into the microphone of my recorder. Jerome is leaning against his open locker staring off into space wearing a dopey smile. Not one of his usual smiles, something must be up. Maybe it concerns Mara.

I hide the recorder in my pocket and saunter over to Jerome. He sighs and swings his lanky arm around my shoulders and gives me a light squeeze.

"You're uncharacteristically chipper today, what's gotten into you?" I ask. To be honest, I'm a little creeped out. I've seen every side there is to Jerome, except this one.

"Mick might be moving to Australia," Jerome says, smirking from ear to ear.

"Why does that make you so happy?" I ask trying to probe a bit.

"I won't have to fight for food anymore is all, more food for me," Jerome says.

Jerome removes his arm. He slams his locker door shut. He leans against it again staring in the direction of Mara, who is donning a rather geeky look. I look at Jerome's face. His eyes say everything his mouth doesn't.

"Earth to Jerome! Yo," I say, waving my hand in front of his face. He seems to have purchased a vacation home in We-Love-Mara Land.

Amber

"Hello, it's Amber Millington. Poppy is sick with the measles, so she asked me if I would fill in for her, though I'm not sure what it is she does exactly. She told me to follow Mara around and comment on her life. That sounds easy."

Mara is in the living room doing homework with Joy. Her wardrobe is atrocious. I can't believe she has on an orange striped top with pink shoes. I should write her up for crimes against fashion.

"Subject 2 is wearing a horrible ensemble and has flat hair. If she would go back to her wavy hair from last term she might be more appealing. She seems to be studying. Boring. That's typical Mara."

The Anubis House resident pranksters have arrived eating fruit and laughing about something. Alfie isn't so bad when he's not with Jerome, but together they're annoying. I haven't spent any time alone with Jerome, but I bet he's just as big a slime ball as he is normally.

Oh right, right, back to Mara. I'm going to sit on the couch and brush my hair while I observe and listen. Maybe she'll say something interesting, though I doubt it because she never does.

"So Mick wants to stay," Joy says.

"Yeah, he seems to like this geeky side of me. I thought it'd repel him for sure. I shouldn't have listened to Patricia's advice."

"Always come to me for advice about love not Patricia, Mara. So what are you doing to do? Break up with him?" Joy asks.

"I am not sure. I wanted him to break up with me, but that isn't going to happen," Mara says.

I notice Jerome is listening in on their conversation, but what I wonder is why? What does Mara's love life have to do with Jerome? He probably has a bet with someone on who'll end the relationship Mick or Mara. He's so slimy.

"I think you should talk to Mick," I interject after my 98th brush stroke.

"I tried, he keeps changing the subject," Mara says.

I keep quiet. This is so boring. Why does Poppy follow Mara around? She should follow me and observe my life. I could teach her loads about fashion and beauty. This has been a complete waste of time.

Alfie

"Hey, it's Alfie again. Poppy has been sick. Jerome had to go to her boarding house to take care of her a couple of times this week. He's such a caring big brother, though he'll never admit it."

I heard she asked Amber to fill in for her. I can't wait to hear that recording. Jerome is in the bathroom right now. I'm waiting for him to come out. He said something funny before he went in and I'm dying to know if he's serious. Oh here he comes. Sorry voice recorder, back in the pocket you go.

"What were you saying?" I ask. We walk side by side down the hall. Our strides are the same even though his legs are much longer than mine.

"I'm going to offer Mick advice about moving to Australia," Jerome says.

"Why?"

"I only want to help a friend in need," Jerome says slyly. I wonder if it hurt to call Mick his friend. He grimaced after he said it, so I'm assuming so. What is he up to? I know it has something to do with eliminating a rival from the picture, but I'm still curious.

Ooh shoot, my batteries dying, I'll let you know how the advice turns out when I replace them.

_**Please review I want to hear your thoughts. If you like the story let me know I will make more. I'd love to get to the exciting conclusion, but I want to have a bit more fun first. The shenanigans haven't really started yet, so please keep reading so I can write more. Thank you! You're awesome. **_


	3. Week 3

** Hey guys, the ideas just followed from my fingertips while I was typing. I thought I'd plan this one out a little bit and have some fun. Instead of just Alfie and Poppy I thought I'd randomly have other residents of Anubis House give their commentaries on Jara. **

** So we're going to start off as usual, by going a week at a time. I felt this would encompass more episodes, so I don't leave anything important out. This is the third week, which means that Eddie will be making an appearance soon. **

** Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis. House of Anubis is property of Nickelodeon. **

**Chapter Three**

_**Week 3**_

Alfie

"Sup, everyone, it's the Amazing Alfredo again."

I'm back. I changed my batteries I'm ready to tell you what I promised. Okay so last week Jerome offered Mick some advice. Well, Mick refused to listen to Jerome, and Jerome got punched. It was so funny. Anyways, Mara ended up breaking up with Mick and he took a twenty-four hour flight to the land down under.

As Jerome said, "See ya later, Crocodile Dundee!"

Jerome was around to comfort Mara as usual in her time of need. It was right after the bid for the exhibition. I was playing as King Tut, and I may have handcuffed myself to a railing and couldn't exactly be there when Jerome was comforting Mara, but have no fear, I put my voice recorder in Mara's room.

I planned ahead. I figured I would need to do this eventually. Okay, that's a lie; I didn't put my recorder in Mara's room I asked Trudy to spy on them. I don't regret it. I wanted to know.

Trudy

"Hello everyone this is Trudy Rahman, Alfie asked me to spy on Mara and Jerome for him." I follow Mara and Mick back to Anubis House during the exhibition and noticed they got into an argument and Mara retreated back to her room. It wasn't long that Jerome followed her.

"You look happy to be free and single again?" Jerome asks.

"No, I don't know what I've done; if Mick were to come around the corner I'd ask him to stay," Mara says.

"Oh he'll get over it."

Mick opened the door to the girls' dormitory. I am about to speak to him when Jerome beats me to it.

"I understand you want to be alone," Jerome says Mara.

"What's going on?" Mick asks

"She referred to you in the past tense," Jerome says.

"What's that mean?" Mick asks.

"It means you'd be better off half way around the world," Jerome says wearing a smirk.

I want to say something, I know I should, but I don't. I go back to the party and leave the teenagers to their own thing. I am going to miss Mick. He's such a sweetie.

Alfie

"Hello, the Amazing Alfredo here. I am the bearer of Jerome-related news." Jerome received a letter about his dad. I found it on his bed. I don't know how he got it. He hasn't told me anything. I'm dying to find out more about it. It's very interesting stuff.

So I have decided to kick my sleuthing up a notch. I want to know everything particularly, what is really on Jerome's mind.

"I need the first thing that pops in to your head," Jerome says to me before Mrs. Andrew's class.

"Donkey's," I reply.

I don't know why but donkeys were on my mind at the time. I have always liked donkeys. Their so simple with their stubbornness, yet they're very smart at the same time. I have wanted a donkey since I was a boy.

Anyways, that started a pitch for a fund raiser called, "Donkey Day" a day of complete nonsense created by Jerome to raise money for a donkey sanctuary, so he says. Is the idea ridiculous? Yeah, ridiculously brilliant.

"Are you sure about Donkey Day?" Mara asks Jerome.

I walk a couple of paces behind them pretending to not care and that I'm not here.

"What's not to be sure of?" Jerome asks with a smirk. He's up to something. I think Mara senses it too.

"What are you up to, Jerome?" Mara asks.

"You flatter me, Jaffrey. Can't a guy be interested in helping poor innocent donkeys?" Jerome asks batting his eyes at her. I shake my head.

Do you smell that? It's Jerome's bull crap.

Victor

"How does this work? Oh yes. My name is Victor Roddenmar Jr. I am the caretaker of Anubis House."

Alfie Lewis left this little recorder in my office with a note: 'Dear Victor, Could you give us your opinion on the couples of Anubis House?' I don't see why they matter, they're just brats. However, I will indulge.

I have noticed that some of the teens interact with some of the other teens. It is exactly why I have the 10 pm curfew. I don't trust those brats, especially Mr. Clarke and Mr. Lewis. Who knows what those foul teenagers would do if I didn't have rules; but if I must respond on this ruddy recorder, then very well.

"I think Miss Millington needs to focus less on boys and more on her studies. Mr. Lewis has been trying to win her over. I hate what he did with that lawn tractor. He ruined it, and all to impress Miss High Maintenance. Miss Jaffrey broke up with young Mr. Campbell, before he moved to Australia. Good, that's one less annoyance in the house. Perhaps she'll get back to studying. She was always quiet, that one and she doesn't give me much trouble. Mr. Clarke seems to be the only boy in the house not chasing after some girl, I've always disliked that one the least."

As for the rest of those brats, I don't care. Miss Martin and Mr. Rutter are too busy solving mysteries and that's what keeps me worried. I have them to worry about more than the love lives of pathetic students.

Poppy

"Hello, Poppy Clarke, reporting for duty."

Actually, I'm sick in bed. I was ordered by Mr. Sweet and my brother to stay in bed. I did sneak out a couple of times to get the letter from Gerbil that was about my father, and then again to hang out with Mara, but both times Jerome caught me and forced me back to bed.

It's been pretty boring, except today. Mara came over to today to bring me magazines and to give me any leads on my dad.

"I'm sorry, Poppy, I couldn't find anything else," Mara states.

My brother walks in holding a gift bag in one hand and a canteen of hot soup in the other.

"Mara, I didn't expect to see you here," says Jerome with his eyes wide from genuine surprise.

"I brought Poppy a magazine," Mara says.

"That was nice of you, thank you."

Did Jerome just say "Thank You?" Wow.

"What's that?" I ask, waiting.

"Oh, Poops, this is for you. I brought you some soup," Jerome says.

He gives me the gift bag and sets the soup canteen on my night stand. He sits on the side of my bed while I open the gift. It's a teddy bear and a book, _Huckleberry Finn, _an American classic.

"Thanks, Gerbil," I say, sitting up to hug my brother. He chuckles and gives me a squeeze. I will never admit to saying this, but I have the best big brother in the world.

"I should go," Mara says.

"Want me to walk you?" Jerome asks.

"No, stay with your sister," Mara insists.

Jerome doesn't move from my bed. He watches Mara leave with his head drooped to the side with a far-off look in his eyes.

"You should go after her," I say.

Jerome leans back, and rests against my headboard. He shouldn't get so close he could get sick. He leans his face close to mine.

"Do you like your present?" He asks.

"Yes," I answer. It was more than what the gifts were that I liked. It was the fact that my brother spent money on me. Gerbil hates to spend money, let alone on someone else.

"Good," Jerome says.

He gives me another squeeze, pulls my blankets up to my neck and ruffles my hair. I watch him leave.

"Thank you, Jerome," I say as he leaves.

He winks at me over his shoulder.

_**Thank you for reading. Please review. Upon request I made this chapter a little longer than the previous two. I really wanted to include the POV of Victor. I originally wanted it for a different chapter, but I felt it would be perfect here. I like Victor, especially now that Francis Magee was on **_**Game of Thrones. **_**I tried to keep the personalities of the characters as close to canon as I could and I apologize if they're not. I have some great ideas for future chapters. I am sorry it's a week between chapters, but I don't have wifi at my house and only have the chance to go to the public library once a week since it's about seven miles from my house. Please review. Again, thanks for reading! I love you all!**_


	4. Week 4

**Hey guys, I really wanted to get to the chapter with Eddie's introduction. Anyways, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter. If you can please review to let me know how you like it or if you don't like it, all the reviews help. **

** Disclaimer: House of Anubis is property of Nickelodeon, this is purely fan made and I am making no profit and mean no disrespect to any creators, actors, and people involved. **

**Chapter Four**

_**Week 4**_

Alfie

"Donkey Day? Really? What is this some strange British custom?" asks the new student. He arrived yesterday afternoon.

"No. Just a fundraiser, I hope you will participate," Jerome says.

"Who are you guys?" The boy asks.

"I'm Alfie Lewis and this is Jerome Clarke," I say.

"Lewis and Clarke, that's funny," he says.

"Who are you?" asks Jerome stiffly.

"Eddie Miller," he says.

Jerome and I just met the new boy who is here to take Mick's place. He's from America just like Nina. That's all we need around here, more Americans. At breakfast, Jerome sits between Mara and Amber. I sit across from him. The recorder is hidden in my pocket.

"Oh who have we here?" Eddie asks looking at each girl. I indicate that Amber is with me. Girls' names fly out at once. Eddie smiles and winks at all of them in turn. Who is this guy?

"I never knew British girls were so cute," Eddie says. Oh please.

"Oh please," Jerome says when Mara giggles.

Outside Anubis, I follow Mara and Jerome walking across campus.

"What do you think of the new boy?" Jerome asks.

"I don't really know him, why?" Mara asks.

Because he's jealous that's why. I keep my mouth shut.

"All the girls seem to swoon this morning like he was a teen idol," Jerome says.

Eddie

This is a weird place—weird school, weird country, weird people. The only breath of fresh air around here is Nina. She's American too. When I heard her speak this morning her voice was music to my ears. But I must admit these British girls are cute.

I don't know what it is about Yackers. She was the first girl I met when I got here and she was about as friendly as a Dementor with a sneer as itchy as poison ivy, but she doesn't scare me, in fact she's kinda cute.

"It's Eddie, right?" says a cute girl with dark hair and eyes darker than chocolate.

"Yes, and you're Mara," I say.

"I am."

"So Mara, do you have a boyfriend?" I ask.

"Not exactly, no. I just got out of a relationship with Mick," Mara says.

I'd heard of Mick. He was roommates with Fabian. I never got to meet him, but if this girl liked him then he must be something special.

"Do you want a new boyfriend?" I ask.

"Are you offering?" Mara asks with a smile.

"Oh not for me, no, I'm just curious," I say.

"Good, because I don't know how compatible we'd be," Mara says smiling.

"What about Alfie?" I ask.

"He's with Amber. She's the blonde one," Mara says.

Oh yes, I remember her. She was cute too. Seemed a little too into herself for my taste, or a little high maintenance. I don't want to deal with that, so good luck to Alfie.

"Fabian?" I ask.

"He's in love with Nina, and Joy would kill me," Mara says.

Oh so the American does have a boyfriend. Weird that it's Fabian. Joy, I don't remember her. Oh, wait. She was Yacker's friend.

"What about Jerome?" I ask.

"We're just friends," Mara says sweetly.

I wonder if Jerry feels that way too. Mara stops talking and stares out the window. She seems to be deep in thought. I wonder if she's considering Jerry as an option.

Alfie

"I'm back, everyone."

It's not like I went far. I just like to introduce myself before each recording. It makes the recordings more personal that way. I just got out of one class and am headed for another. I think I'll keep my voice recorder in case anything interesting happens.

"Subject 1 is flirting with Subject 2," I whisper. I lean back in my chair and watch Jerome poke Mara in the back of her neck with a pencil while she's talking with Eddie. Mara swats and her neck a few times then turns to give Jerome a looks that forces him to recoil.

"So, are you going to participate in a Donkey Day activity tomorrow?" Jerome asks Mara after class.

He shortens his strides so her short legs can keep up with his long ones. Mara stops by her locker to get another book out. It's her Chemistry. Her arms look worn down from the strain of the weight.

Jerome snatches her books from her and carries them. She clutches her purple folder, able to carry it. I watch Mara's face the whole time. She's smiling from ear to ear.

"Subject 1 offered to carry the books for Subject 2," I say.

"I thought I'd help you organize the activities rather than participate. We can be partners, if that's alright with you," Mara says.

"Oh, of course, I wouldn't have it any other way," Jerome says smiling.

Jerome

Mara was going to help me with the events tomorrow; until she found out I was planning to use the money to pay off my private investigator. She's forcing me to donate it to an actual donkey sanctuary, I researched and found one. She's actually not forcing me to do anything, it's just I can't bear to have her angry with me so I'll do anything she asks.

I'd rather spend the entire day tied to her for the Wonky Donkey, but she's going to help me run the events instead. I suppose I'll take what I can get. Eddie, the American, challenged me to eat four gallons of creamed carrot for one hundred American dollars.

I accepted. I'm desperate. Mara is encouraging me to do this; she even helped them cream the carrots. I don't want to let her down and I NEVER back away from a challenge no matter how disgusting the challenge is.

The challenge is this afternoon. I skipped breakfast in order to have room for all those carrots in my stomach.

As they say, bon appetite!

Mara

"I'm impressed you actually ate all those carrots yesterday," I tell Jerome. He's pushing me on a swing at the park. Jerome persuaded me to go off campus for lunch. He set up a quaint little picnic in the park, with food he asked Vera to prepare, and a tart he bought at a bakery nearby.

The picnic was very sweet. We took turns trying to get grapes into each other's mouth. Jerome caught more than I did. They were the sweetest grapes I'd ever eaten. After lunch he offered to push me in a swing since we had time to kill before classes resume.

"Just trying to help out those poor donkeys," Jerome says smirking.

"Are you upset with me for making you hand the money over to the donkeys?" Mara asks.

"No," Jerome says.

"I thought you were."

"I have a hard time staying mad at you."

"Why is that?"

"Because you're nice to me," Jerome says.

He looks into my eyes. I have never noticed what a brilliant shade of blue his eyes are and I've never noticed how much he and Poppy look alike. They have the same eyes, and their smiles curve the same way when they're up to something.

Alfie w/Poppy (Alfie's POV)

"Alfie Lewis here with Poppy Clarke," I say into my recorder.

Jerome told me last night that he was planning to ask Mara to lunch today. He said he planned a picnic in the park. I immediately told Poppy. We decided we needed to be there to see how things went and to record everything, not just on our voice recorders, but on a tiny video camera. We're not missing a thing.

"Subjects 1 and 2 are swinging in the park. Subject 1 is pushing Subject 2 and it looks like they're talking. Luckily, we're close enough to hear them," I say.

Did I mention we're in tree? We climbed up a tree right behind the swings where Jerome is pushing Mara. We have to whisper so they don't detect us. That's not going to be easy.

"It looks like they're going to kiss," Poppy says.

"Nah, he'll chicken out," I say.

"Mara, do you still talk to Mick?" Jerome asks.

Don't ask her that. You don't want to hear the answer, buddy.

"Not often, he emails me sometimes, but he mentioned that he wanted to video chat but it's difficult because of the time difference," Mara says.

Jerome pushes her a little harder. She doesn't notice. I watch his reaction. He's stoic. Jerome is very good at concealing his emotions. He's like an onion you have to peel him back a layer at a time. I'm his best friend and I have a hard time getting him to open up.

"What do you like about him?" Jerome asks.

"He's only going to depress himself," Poppy whispers.

"Why are you so interested?" asks Mara suspiciously.

Yes that's it Mara probe. Get Jerome to admit he has feelings for you.

"I just think he was more suited to Amber," Jerome says.

"Amber. They had nothing in common. He told me they're like brother and sister now," Mara says smiling.

Jerome says nothing else on the matter. He continues to push Mara. He tells her a joke about a fish that makes her laugh. Poppy and I climbed down the opposite side of the tree so they don't notice.

"Jerome?" asks Mara as we're about to leave. We wait.

"Yes?" Jerome says.

"Next time we ditch class may I choose the activity?" Mara asks.

"What did you have in mind?" Jerome asks.

_**Thank you for reading. This chapter was particularly hard to write. I wasn't sure which direction I wanted to go with it. I thought about including more from the show, but since everyone knows what happened there, I thought I'd have a little fun with it and give a slightly off canon version of what happens between episode arcs that we don't see. **_

_** If you think I should include more from the episodes please tell me. If you like the story or hate it please let me know, by reviewing and telling your fellow HoA fans about it. **_

_** The sections with Jerome and Mara's POVs are off record. They didn't have voice recorders. I will throw in their POVs randomly because there is one episode in particular I really want Jerome's POV on and I'm going to have a lot to say about it. But you'll just have to wait and see. Thanks again for reading. I think you are all great! **_

_** PS are there any **_**Game of Thrones fans **_**out there? Eugene Simon is terrific as Lancel Lannister. If you haven't seen it, and you're at least sixteen, you should check it out!**_


	5. Week 5

**Thank you so much for the support. I appreciate it. If this story goes well I may do other Anubis fics.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis. House of Anubis is property of Nickelodeon. **

**Chapter Five**

_**Week 5**_

Poppy w/Alfie (Poppy's POV)

"It's Poppy and Alfie," I say.

Mara and Jerome decided to ditch school today. That is so unlike Mara to do; my brother has been a bad influence on her. Anyways, guess where Mara suggested they go, to the donkey sanctuary where she sent the money from Gerbil's fundraiser.

The man who runs the facility wanted to thank Gerbil in person for all the money he raised to help the poor donkeys. Jerome seemed less than thrilled to be there. Alfie and I follow the taxi, and sneak into the place. Alfie said it was an excuse to use his ninja skills.

"This one likes you," says Mara, scratching a donkey behind the ears. Jerome gives the female a scratch behind her ears. The donkey brays.

"What are female donkeys called?" Jerome asks Mara.

"A female donkey is a jenny while a male is called a jack," says Mara.

"Your girlfriend has it right, young man," says the owner while giving the Jenny a good pat on the back.

"I'm not his girlfriend," says Mara causally.

Jerome and Mara offer to help feed the donkeys and are invited to watch a birth. Alfie and I station ourselves in the loft of the barn and peer down from above. I've never seen anything human or animal give birth before.

"This is so gross," Alfie says.

"It seems she's having trouble," the owner says to a young employee.

"Jerome, hold my hand," Mara says.

"It'll be alright," Jerome says.

Jerome pulls Mara into a small embrace, with one arm cradled around her small body protectively. His other hand is in her hair. His eyes are on the men working, but they seem far away. The corners of his mouth are arched upwards containing that secret grin that's just for her.

The baby and the mother pull through. Mara is relieved. She hugs Jerome tightly.

"Thank you, I was so scared she might die," Mara tells him.

"So was I," Jerome says hoarsely.

Joy

"Hello, its Joy Mercer," I am filling in for Alfie. Amber is taking him shopping for something to wear to the ball. I already have my dress. Jerome sold it to me for a reasonable price. I am going to look amazing. Hopefully, I will look more amazing than Nina and maybe Fabian will finally notice me.

I wish Fabes would look at me the way that Jerome looks at Mara, or Eddie looks at Patricia. Those two girls have no idea how lucky they are. I'd gladly trade places with either of them.

Mara is beautiful. She doesn't think that she is, but she definitely is. She has flawless skin, great hair, mysterious eyes, and unlike most girls our age she's naturally pretty. She has inner beauty too. Mara is the most genuinely kind person I have ever known. I'm not surprised she received as many ball invites as she did.

"I can't believe six boys asked you to the ball," I tell her while straightening her hair.

"I was surprised. There was one boy who I didn't know, I feel bad for turning him down. He was very sweet."

I remember that one. She was very nice about it. He seems down, but not offended.

"Did anyone from Anubis House ask you?" I asked.

Mara turned a light pink. So someone did. I bet I could guess it on the first try.

"No," Mara responded.

Wait? What? How could that be? I was sure Jerome was going to ask her. Did he chicken out? I am definitely going to have to do something about this.

"Did you want someone from Anubis House to ask you?" I asked.

"Sure, I would rather go with someone I know rather than someone I don't."

That's logical. Oh no, no, no, something must be done to remedy this situation.

Poppy

I slide the voice recorder out into my pocket. No more introductions. My voice should be well known by now. I found Mara's diary. Most of the book is full of stories of her and Mick. However, there is one chapter all about my dear sweet brother.

"Dear Diary, I have known Jerome Clarke for a few years, but I have always seen him as a goofy prankster. He pranks everyone in Anubis House—even Victor. Well, not everyone, he has never pulled a prank on me. I'm not really complaining, I don't want to be pranked, but it seems a bit odd that he'd exclude me. He has always been kind to me, where he treated everyone else with indifference or like scum, even Alfie when it's convenient. These past couple of school terms has been different. Jerome has been different. Who would have guessed he'd have a sensitive side?"

My brother is sensitive? That's the funniest joke I ever heard. Then again, something has definitely changed within him. Oh here is something I did not know.

"Jerome asked me out to lunch last term during my campaign for school representative. I said no. It's not because I didn't want to go, I was just trying to solve the whole Mick equation. I felt really bad afterwards; it wasn't a real date so I guess it wouldn't have hurt Mick too much if I had accepted. Looking back, I probably should have said yes. I wish I had. I think I may have hurt Jerome's ego when I turned him down."

I don't think she damaged his ego. Jerome's ego is bigger than his hair. She probably broke his heart, though.

Eddie

"Hey this is Eddie; I am with Jerome buying tuxes for the ball." I slide the voice recorder into my coat pocket.

I am going to the dance solo, but so is Patricia or so I heard. I say my chances are good. No one asked her, partly because I paid them not too and partly because she'd maim anyone who tried. That little wild cat doesn't scare me. I like a challenge.

"So, Jerry, did you ask anyone to the ball?" I asked.

Jerome peaked his head out of a changing booth, "I was too busy and forgot," He said. Or maybe little Miss Candy Goodness was already going with someone.

"I heard a lot of guys asked Mara. I figured you were one of them," I said.

Jerome stepped out. The jacket was too short and stopped at his elbow. He looked like a clown. Two store clerks had to assist him, but in the end needed to cut him out of it. How he put it on is a mystery.

"Why is that?" Jerome asked, while a girl was cutting the seams of the jacket.

"You two spend a lot of time together," I said.

"I was going to ask her, but I couldn't get the words out," Jerome sighed. An "aww" was exchanged between the two female clerks as they helped get Jerome a new jacket.

Really? That's surprising. Jerome has a way with words, and usually can charm anyone. I've even seen it work on Victor.

"What do you mean? I have never seen you stumble with words."

I seem to have touched a nerve. Jerome is slick and charming and I've heard he's had dozens of girlfriends, but he always seems so reticent with Mara.

"Last term I was abandoned by Alfie. He ditched me for the Scooby gang. I was feeling left out and bored, and then Mara sought me out and befriended me. So I nominated her for school rep and appointed myself her campaign manager in order to spend more time with her. I don't let people in, but Mara, the dainty little wonder she is, banged on those doors until they opened. When I let her in, she accepted me without judgment. I felt something I hadn't felt before, a new sort of happiness."

This. Is. Gold.

"So what happened?" I asked.

"Mick. He had gone to America for a few days for some sports scholarship tryout. Upon his return, Mara ditched me for him. I tried to fight back. I never directly tried to break them up. I couldn't do that to Mara."

"Is that why you hate Mick?" I asked.

Jerome nodded.

"There was nothing I could do. She stayed with Mick and I was alone again."

This is the most serious I have seen him. So that's why he wanted Mick to move to Australia. He wanted the chance he missed with the one person who showed him genuine kindness and friendship when he needed it most. I sort of feel bad for the guy and even worse for recording this.

I pat an apathetic Jerome on the shoulder. He looks at me, but says nothing. From those forlorn eyes I understand there is more to the story, but I have a feeling I will have to wait to the rest of it.


	6. Week 6

__**Howdy, ya'll. I just realized that if I tried to go week by week according to the episode it would take forever. So I am going to condense the weeks or do two weeks per chapter from now on. That will make the chapters longer. I don't know I'll think of something. **

** Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis. House of Anubis is property of Nickelodeon and its affiliates. **

**Chapter Six**

_**Week 5 continued**_

Alfie

The ball is tonight. Everyone is excited about the exhibition opening. No one more than Joy and Victor. I believe Victor is up to something. He is always up to something. I bought a new tux and awesome shoes to wear tonight to match Amber. This relationship is stressing me out. She is a bigger handful than I imagined.

It's a shame I'm not Jerome. Though, I'm not sure he's getting anywhere with his crush either. I saw him practicing in front of a mirror earlier. He was practicing asking Mara to dance. Not only did I get it on my voice recorder, I was able to capture a video with my mobile, which I showed to everyone in Anubis House except for Mara. I even showed Vera, Mr. Sweet, Poppy, Victor, Jasper, Trudy, the lunch ladies, a post officer, and Mrs. Andrews.

I will play a little of it for you now.

"Subject 1 appears to be standing beside a mirror talking to himself and holding a rag doll. Why does he have a rag doll?"

"Mara, would you care to dance?" Jerome says to the rag doll while looking in the mirror.

"Yes, Jerome," says Jerome back in a high pitched voice as the doll, pretending its Mara. I stifle a laugh behind my hand.

"You know, this is the song I hoped we'd dance to at our wedding," Jerome said. He smacked himself for that one. Really, Jerome? Really?

"This could be _our _song, Mara, if you would dance with me," Jerome said to the doll confidently. He seemed to like that one. I shook my head.

"Yes, I'd love too but I have to check with Mick first," Doll Mara replied. That does sound like something Mara would say.

"This is hopeless," said Jerome dejectedly.

I don't think he ever really came up with a way to ask her to dance. Maybe I could help him out a little? No. This is something Jerome has to do for himself. Perhaps I could give her the video of him practicing. No. I can't do that either. Not yet. Oh, buddy, hang in there.

The evening's festivities have passed. Jerome was busted when Nina, Joy, and Mrs. Andrews all discovered he had sold them all the same dress. Mara made him give their money back. I admit it was a funny prank.

The ball ended with a bang, almost literally. Victor was fuming because Eddie hired a thrash metal band instead of a classical quintet, but that was remedied when Eddie persuaded them to play classical. Jerome lost a bet and had to rap "She'll Be Coming around the Mountain" which was priceless.

He did manage to get that dance with Mara before he got upset with her and Poppy and stormed off. The orchestra played a waltz number and Jerome walked up to her, I could tell he was nervous, which is out of character of Jerome. He's hardly ever nervous.

"M-M-Mara, um…" Jerome adjusted the collar on his tux. He ran his hand through is hair and stared down into her eyes. Even from a short distance away I could see the pinkish hue of his cheeks.

"Yes, what is it, Jerome?" Mara asked.

"W-would you like to dance? You don't have to if you don't want to," Jerome said.

"I'd love to," Mara said.

A smile manifested on Jerome's face with triumph and joy. They waltzed around the room until the song ended. Jerome broke away first too embarrassed to look Mara in the eye or thank her for the dance. He walked away. I looked back at Mara when Jerome had left to her reaction. She was still smiling.

_**Week 6**_

Amber

Someone had convinced Mara to write a horrible article on Vera. She spent the entire week doing research on our house keeper when she could have been updating her wardrobe or making herself more beautiful, not that she needs to do that she has already captured the heart of one member of Anubis House.

Not only was Mara's trial this week, I had a ping pong tournament coming up. Jerome asked me to be his partner to try to win back the ugly Frobisher shield. I was under 13 county ping pong champion three years running, so it's no wonder he wanted me for it.

But now I'm not so sure about the ping pong. Alfie has us practicing day and night. It's obnoxious really. No wonder we broke up. We're so not compatible. Anyways, back to Mara. I really think Sweetie is going to expel her, either that or Victor might kill her and have her stuffed. That'd be a tragedy.

I don't even want to go to the trial. I have more important things to do. I have important Sibuna things to do.

Jerome

Alfie made me practice during the ten minute break of Mara's trial. I couldn't focus. I didn't want to practice. I wanted to be there for her. She needed me. Why couldn't I make Alfie see that? Instead he's blowing that stupid whistle in my face. I have missed every one of my serves because my head is not in the game.

"Alfie, enough already, Mara needs us to support her," I said. I slam the ball as hard as I can. When Alfie goes to retrieve it I duck out.

I walk into the trial in time to hear Mr. Sweet's verdict. My heart felt as if it was being stomped on by thousands of tiny little feet, when Mr. Sweet said the word "expelled" after Mara's name. No. He can't expel her.

My whole school experience and my universe revolve around Mara. Without her I have nothing. Mr. Sweet cannot take her away from me. I won't let him. Mara was the bright light at the end of my tunnel of darkness. She was a friend to me when I was alone, she found me when I was lost, she saw me when I was invisible. She yanked me out of the shadows. I owe her everything. I need her.

"Mara, I'm sorry," I said at the end of the trial.

"Where were you I looked for you?" said Mara crying. I wanted to touch her. I wanted to console her, but she pushed me away and it's Alfie's fault. He took me away from her and made me practice. Now she's mad at me.

He just can't expel her. He can't.

Alfie

"So I may have pissed off Jerome. Buddy, when you finally listen to this I want you to know that I am sorry." I am a terrible friend. Maybe not but I certainly feel that way. Jerome didn't want to practice, but I made him. He wanted to be there for Mara, and I was too blind to notice.

I watched his heart break when Mr. Sweet announced his decision to expel Mara. I saw him cry for the first time. I felt horrible for taking him away to practice when he where he needed to be was by Mara's side supporting and protecting her.

That night, he didn't speak to me. He didn't speak to anyone, except Mara. That was a bust. She was still mad at him for ditching her which made him madder at me. After supper, he sat on the floor in between our beds with his head resting on his knees crying. I stood in the door way and watched.

I can't be sure if he was crying because she was mad at him or if he was crying because he was going to lose her, possibly forever.

On the bright side, Mara wasn't expelled. We found out the day after the trial when classes resumed. Jerome was on edge the whole day, and when he got the news he was so happy he forgave me. He even hugged me.

It gave him the encouragement and determination he needed to win the ping pong tournament and get the shield back for his father; he had the gem and the shield. His father would have been proud.

Joy

"Hello, this is Joy Mercer again," I say into the voice recorder which I may have taken from Alfie. He's not doing his job because he's off with Nina. Actually, no one has seen Alfie in a couple of days. I plan to give the recorder back. It's not that big of deal.

We have a new teacher. Her name is Miss Valentine. Mrs. Andrews resigned after Mara's trial. I guess she felt guilty. It was her idea for Mara to write an article on Vera. I will miss her. She was one of my favorite teachers.

Miss Valentine seems awesome enough. The boys in the class seem to like her. I'm not surprised there. Miss Valentine used to teach at some school in Australia, the one Mick transferred too. She taught him before she came to us.

"Oh, you're Mara at last. I have a message for you," Miss Valentine told Mara.

"Teacher's grape vine, only you Mara," I said.

"Mick told me to tell you he's doing really well in Australia, he talks about you all the time," Miss Valentine told her.

Mara was beaming. From behind me I heard Jerome, "Does this guy ever quit ruining my life?"

Someone's jealous.

"He also said he can't wait to introduce his girl from Australia."

"He's got an Australian girlfriend?" Mara asked crestfallen.

"Way to go, Mick," Jerome said.

Don't be so happy about it. If you want to win Mara over, you're going about it the wrong way. Poor Mara.

"I'm sorry about Mick," I told Mara after class. She grabbed some books out of her locker, fixed her collar, and followed me down the hallway.

"Don't be sorry. I'm going to win him back," Mara said.

"How exactly are you going to do that?" I asked.

"With a boyfriend," Mara said.

"Mara, you don't have a boyfriend," I pointed out.

"Then I'll just have to find one. It'll have to be someone who will upset Mick, and who doesn't have a girlfriend already," Mara said. We walk past Jerome's locker. Mara grins. "I know the perfect person."

"Who? Jerome?" I asked.

Jerome will love that.

Jerome

The "fake" relationship was only fake to her. For me, it was more real than I could have possibly imagined. I was in a relationship with a girl I had been crushing on for over a year. It was as if Christmas had come early and I was a child who just received everything I ever wanted.

I kind of did just receive what I wanted, because what I wanted more than anything was to be Mara's boyfriend. She came to me a couple hours ago and told me we were in a relationship. Mara's suggestion of any type of romantic affiliation, real or fake, with me sent my hear careening across my ribcage.

She said she wanted to do it to make Mick jealous. I could care less about Mick. I hope he gets eaten by an Aborigine. Yet, even half a world away, that guy never stops ruining my life—or my chances with Mara. However, now I am silently thanking him.

Thanking him for moving, thanking him for having an Australian girlfriend and sending his ex-girlfriend running into my arms. But at the core of this relationship is Mick and I still hate him for it.

Mick Campbell has always been my rival and he was never aware of it. Now, I have her and he has kangaroos. Mick Campbell, eat your heart out. Now I have something he wants.

_** Thank you for reading. Stay tuned for the next exciting chapter. **_


	7. Week 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis. It is property of Nickelodeon. I really hope Viacom gives DirecTV its channels back so I can watch House of Anubis next year. I also don't own any of the songs referenced or DirecTV.**

**Chapter Seven**

_**Week Six Continued**_

Jerome

I suggested to Mara that in order to make Mick really jealous was to go on "fake" dates when I really just wanted to spend time with her. She wore a purple dress like the one she wore to the ball. She looked stunning. She always looks stunning.

When she came to me for our first "date" my jaw hit the floor. For the first time I was speechless. Our "fake" date was fun we went to a karaoke bar.

I am a terrible singer unlike Mara. When she sang I melted into a puddle. I was, as the owl in _Bambi _would say, twitterpated. I stared at her like a hungry zombie while she belted out, "I Think We're Alone Now," the 1980's Tiffany version.

So this was what dating Mara was like. It was something I could definitely get used to. Mara finished her song, everyone cheered for an encore. She pleased the crowd by finishing with a Joan Jett song.

When she sat down the waiter brought out breadsticks. Mara let me feed her. My hand accidently brushed her lips turning my legs to jelly.

Back at Anubis House we changed back into our uniforms to make our afternoon classes. After classes were over Mara posted our pics from our "date" on her profile for Mick to see.

"These are awesome, the way you're looking at me all sappy, it's almost as if you mean," said Mara.

I barely heard what she said. She had pretty hair; I liked the way it shined when the light hit it just right. She looks radiant in this light, it's almost as if she's glowing and a chorus of angels sings hallelujah.

"What?" I said snapping out of it.

"I'm saying you're a really good actor Mick is going to flip out when he sees me with you."

She still thinks I'm pretending. I must remember that. Wait a second. I could take advantage of my current situation. Is that a light bulb I see?

"There is one thing we could do to make these really convincing. I apologize in advance," I said, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Poppy

"Hello, this is Poppy. I am stalking Mara as usual. She went on a 'fake' date with my brother in order to make Mick jealous. I hope Jerome remembers that the date is not real," I said.

I watched my brother and Mara on the couches in the student lounge. Mara was uploading something on her computer. My brother was staring at her with stars in his eyes and a genuine smile on his face.

"These are awesome, the way you're looking at me all sappy, it's almost as if you mean it," said Mara.

He does mean it, look at his face. Look at him. Do it. It's written all over his face. He is head over heels.

"Subject 1 is completely besotted," I whispered, "Subject 2 thinks he's pretending. Get a clue."

Jerome just told Mara to pucker up. He is actually going to kiss her. Why don't I have my camera when I need it? It's in my locker. Maybe I can get there in time if I run.

Mara

"For what?" I asked.

Jerome is being so cool about helping me out with making Mick jealous. Joy told me not to ask him. Why did she say that? He's being such a good friend.

"Pucker up, Jaffrey," said Jerome.

"Are you sure this is necessary?" I asked.

Jerome suggested we kiss. He was right that would make Mick jealous. It felt different kissing Jerome, my fingers tingled. He was a good actor because that kiss almost felt real. My heart was beating like a humming bird. Why? I don't like Jerome. Do I?

The kiss was over quickly. We looked at the camera. I couldn't see anything because there was a big smudge.

"My finger blocked it, we're going to have to do it again," said Jerome.

I could not stop smiling at the suggestion.

"You're being so cool about this," I said. I was smiling so much my face hurt.

Jerome kissed me again. I heard the click of the camera and knew he got it right this time, but neither of us broke the kiss after he snapped the picture.

Jerome

I never thought in a million years I would kiss Mara Jaffrey, but it did it. Of course they were under false pretenses, but I will take what I can get. It did hurt a little to think that my kiss was bogus to her when it felt so real to me.

When I kissed her every part of my body tingled. My hand shook so fiercely I thought I would drop my camera. When it was over I wanted more. I was happy that my finger blocked the lens.

She said I was being "cool" about it. Maybe I was just being "cool" and maybe the kissing pictures weren't necessary, and maybe I just wanted to kiss her. The world may never know.

The second kiss tasted sweeter than the first. My insides were dancing the Dougie, my heart thudded in my chest and I was over the moon.

Eddie

"Yo, this is Eddie. I am filling for Alfie. He's off with—wait, I actually have no idea where Alfie is." Anyways, instead of stalking Jerry to find out his obvious residence in We-Love-Mara Land, I'm going for a more direct approach. Let's face it stalking is creepy.

"Hey, Jerry, what are you doing?" My lanky pal is holding his iPad and grinning like a devil, not unusual behavior from him, but still worth investigating.

"Well, Sweetie jr, if you must know I hacked Mara's account and changed her status to benefit me."

"Why?"

As if he needs to answer, even Victor knows about Jerome's MASSIVE crush on Mara.

"To faze Mick out of the picture and put me in it instead, quite literally."

He has a scary determined look in his eyes. I take a step back.

"Again, why?"

Just say it, Jerry. I want to get it on my recording of you saying it. Admitting is the first step. Well maybe not, but it's the only step I care about.

"I want to get her used to the idea of having a different boyfriend. Mick is a meathead," Jerome said.

Close enough.

"I never met him, Fabian seems to like him."

"What's Fabian have to do with Mara?"

Now is the chance to stir up a little trouble and maybe a confession.

"Fabian thinks Mara's smart and pretty, I think maybe he wants to ask her out now that's he's single. They do have a lot in common."

I'm not sure how of that was true, probably none of it. It doesn't matter; Jerome's reaction said it all.

"They have nothing in common. He's boring and she's amazing. Sure, they both like to study and are into Ancient civilizations, but that doesn't mean anything."

Oh yes it does, Jer. Yes it does.

"Well, you can't deny true love," I said, clapping Jerome on the shoulder.

That was all it took. Jerome made an excuse to leave, probably to follow Mara around and ask her if she has a crush on Fabian. He is so obvious.

Poppy

My brother was unusually happy today. I completely missed his kiss with Mara if it did happen. Why did I leave my camera in my locker? It's the first time I've seen Gerbil without Mara all day. I came over to Anubis House to see him.

We're in the living room talking. He's "helping" me with my homework, at least that's what he told Victor so I could hang out. Victor has rules about students in other houses hanging around Anubis House. I have no idea why.

"You seem really distracted," I said to my brother. I turn up the volume on my recorder and hide it in my backpack where it could still pick up our voices.

"Do I? I'm sorry, Poops," said Jerome.

"I saw you with Mara today. Why are you pretending to be her boyfriend?"

"She asked me to help her make Mick jealous," answered Jerome.

"But why did you agree to it?" I asked.

Jerome's eyebrows furrowed together as he thought his answer. I expected him to lie to me.

"I wanted to pretend to be Mara's boyfriend," he answered.

"You wanted to pretend to be her boyfriend?"

"No, I want to be her boyfriend, but this is as close as I could get. I saw an opportunity. You're too young to understand, Poppy. It's complicated."

I am not too young to understand that my brother really likes this girl—maybe he even loves her. I want him to be happy. He has always been there for me and now I want to be here for him. If pretending to date Mara makes him happy then I will have to support it.

We worked in silence for awhile. I knew it was a touchy subject. Jerome was never very good at expressing his feelings through words. Its obvious Jerome likes Mara, but either she can't see it or she chooses not to.

Mara comes in to say hi to me. I watch Jerome's face the whole time. Mara sits down to help me with a problem on my homework. Out of the corner of my eye I see Jerome staring at her. I think this ersatz relationship accelerated his feelings for her.

"Mara, could you show me how to do that equation we used in class today?" asked Jerome.

She leaned over to help Jerome. He stared at her neck, her chin, her lips, and his eyes made their way up her face. A pinkish hue set up camp on his cheeks. Mara had to show him a couple times because he wasn't paying attention. Gee, I wonder why.

"Do you get it now?" Mara asked.

"Yes," Jerome breathed. His eyes were on her neck again.

She danced out of the room. I saw Jerome adjust his collar. He sighed dreamily. I shifted in my seat.

"Oh god Anubis I love her," said Jerome.

There it is. The confession we've been waiting for. He said it. I pray my recorder got that. I can't believe it. Jerome actually confessed, now if only he'd say it to her.

_**If you're looking for a song to insert here, I suggest "Kiss Me" by Six Pence None the Richer **_**or **_**"Kissing You" by Miranda Cosgrove or "Why Don't You Love Me" by Hot Chelle Rae. **_

_** Thank you for reading. I have an idea as to how I want to end it. I don't know if I want to tie it up right away or drag it out a little longer and play with some emotions. So far it's been one sided from Jerome's angle, maybe I could throw in some Mara before I end it or keep doing this. **_

_** The shenanigans are included in what the tapes (recordings) are actually for. Yes, they do have a purpose. Thanks again for reading and I hope you continue to support this story. PS I really wanted to use the word, "Twitterpated." **_


	8. Week 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis. Nickelodeon does**

**Chapter Eight**

_**Week Seven**_

Alfie

"Zoom, I am Flash. Actually, I'm Alfie." Zoom. Vroom! Vroom! I was turned into a little kid by the evil spirit lady. Vroom! I probably shouldn't have said that.

Vroom! I'm a racecar. My friend Jerome has been weird all day. Oh no, I gotta break. Vroom! Vroom! Beep! He's been smiley and sighy, and even weirder, he's been happy. Maybe he's a racecar too.

Zoom! Zoom! I like pizza. Jerome ordered pizza while he babysat me. Nina ordered me to pretend to be Alfie's little brother instead of Alfie, but I'd rather be a NASCAR. Vroom! It's confusing.

Jerome is trying to convince me he's cool because he has a girlfriend. Zoom! I don't believe him. He's had a crush on Mara forever. I don't see why. Girls are gross. Now he's convinced she's his girlfriend.

"So she's not really your girlfriend?" I asked. She asked him to pretend to date her to make another guy jealous. He agreed to do it. Teenagers are so weird. Vroom!

"I thought if she pretended long enough she might get used to the idea."

"Just ask her out," I suggested.

"Don't you think I would if I could?" said Jerome.

"What's stopping you?"

"Mick Campbell. He's the thorn in my side. She's so hung up on Mick. He always manages to ruin my life even when he's thousands of miles away. I can't win because of that guy. I hope he gets eaten by a kangaroo."

"So you shut off the internet to keep her from finding out that Mick doesn't have an Australian girlfriend? You can't keep her from finding out," I said.

"I am going to try."

"You're going to fail," I said.

"Hey, if I need advice on my love life I'd sooner ask Victor than Alfie or a child related to Alfie. Run along and go bother someone else."

Teenagers are so weird.

Fabian

"Fabian, could I ask you something?" Jerome asked me while I was in the library looking for a clue. He had been hired by Jasper to help out. I didn't mind so much. I figured Jasper could use the company and Jerome could use the money.

I am surprised. Jerome never talks to me.

"Yeah sure," I said.

Jerome sits down at the table he just cleared off. I sit across from him and lean in eagerly waiting for him to talk.

"Do you have a crush on Mara?" asked Jerome bluntly.

What a ridiculous question.

"No, whatever gave you that idea?"

"Eddie," said Jerome.

I should have known. It would be Eddie. That guy will pull out all stops to mess with me.

"No, Jerome, I assure you I don't have a crush on Mara. She is a nice girl, but Mick is my best friend I couldn't do that to him."

"I believe you. I'm glad we cleared this up."

"You like her don't you?" I asked. Why else would he care if I liked Mara? Jerome nodded. I am a little surprised he actually admitted to it.

"When Eddie said you liked her I about lost my mind. I didn't want to lose her to you," said Jerome.

Admitting that was a huge step for Jerome. He's such a closed book. He's changed. He has definitely changed and it's because of Mara. Now I get why he hates Mick.

Joy

"Do you think I was cruel for using Jerome to make Mick jealous?" asked Mara.

We walked side by side down the hallway after class. I glanced at Jerome. He was watching Mara, but she didn't notice.

"Yes. Boys are fragile. You can't play with their emotions like that. You probably broke his heart."

"Broke his heart? Jerome? Be serious. That would mean he likes me."

Wow, really? You can't see it.

"He does like you, Mara," I said.

"No he doesn't. I showed you the pictures from our fake dates, it was just acting. He didn't really mean it."

"No you didn't really mean it. His heart was in that. That sappy look was real. The kisses were real too. He didn't do it to help you; he did because he likes you."

"I don't believe you. Jerome doesn't like me. That was a good kiss, but it wasn't real," said Mara.

She stormed off before I could retort. Did she just say that kiss was good?

Jerome

"Jerome, can we talk?"Mara asked.

I wanted an excuse to be dragged away from Eddie who would not stop talking about Trixie. It came in the form of my little ray of sunshine. I smiled from ear to ear when she grabbed me by the arm and led me to the couches.

Does she need me to pretend to date her again? I have no plans. She smells amazing. I don't know what she's wearing but it's intoxicating.

"Jerome, I need you to be honest with me. Why did you agree to be my fake boyfriend?"

"To annoy Mick," I said.

"I want the truth," said Mara.

Her eyebrows were arched in concern and her mouth was slightly curved in a serious smile. She always smiles even when she's upset.

"That is the truth," I said. Well half the truth. "Why?"

"Joy seems to think you have a crush on me."

"Imagine that," I said. I need to have a serious talk with Joy. Maybe I'll prank her. That ought to teach her to keep her mouth shut.

"I thought it was silly too," said Mara smiling.

"Would it be that terrible if I did have a crush on you?" I asked.

I wish I hadn't asked that because now I'm not sure I want to know the answer.

"No I guess not. Well maybe. It would definitely complicate the friendship, and Mick would be furious."

"It's a good thing I don't have a crush on you then," I said.

I felt my heart crack down the middle and blood gush out everywhere. I can't believe I said that. Why did I say that?

"Oh good. I knew she was wrong. You must be so embarrassed."

"Honestly, Jaffrey, it's fine. I don't care what people think."

"That's good. Joy is always coming up with silly things like that."

"Yeah she is," I said.

"I need to go Skype with Mick. Thanks for clearing that up."

Mara kissed me on the cheek. I wanted to cry. I forced myself to smile. It was all I could do to keep it together. I tried to get up and run, but my legs wouldn't work. I had to get out of there fast. I needed air. I needed to think.

I found my bearings and bolted for the nearest exit. I ran without a destination in mind. I ran out of air and collapsed in the grass in the park where Mara and I had a picnic. This used to be a sacred place for me now I was disgusted with it and with myself, but not with Mara. I can't make myself hate her.

Joy

I was walking to my locker when Jerome called me. It was weird because Jerome never calls me.

"Jerome, where are you? Slow down you sound frantic. Which park? I know where that is. Calm down. Don't worry I am on my way."

It took me ten minutes to get to the park from school. Jerome was pacing. He grabbed me by the shoulders which startled me.

"WHY DID YOU TELL MARA I HAVE A CRUSH ON HER? EVERYTHING WAS GOOD UNTIL YOU TOLD HER!" Jerome shouted in my face. He shook me. I am suddenly very frightened. I have never seen this side of Jerome.

"But it's true. You do like her." I said.

He shook me harder.

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO TELL HER! WHAT MADE YOU THINK I WANTED YOU TO TELL HER? WHAT GAVE YOU THE RIGHT?"

"I was only trying to help," I said.

He put me on the ground. I rubbed my shoulders where he held me with a tight grasp. He ran his hands through his hair and kicked at a tree in frustration.

"She asked me about it before she yanked out my heart with her bare hands! MIND YOUR BUSINESS! YOU RUIN EVERYTHING!"

"You need to calm down," I told him. It took me a minute to calm him down. He nearly hyperventilated. I thought he was going to pass out.

"I'm sorry I shook you," said Jerome.

"It's okay," I said.

I gave his arm a squeeze. He put his hand on top of my mine and squeezed it. I smiled at him. I could tell he was really was sorry. I leaned my head against his arm for a second.

"Thank you for trying to help," said Jerome.

"Oh, I'm not done with you two yet. I plan to fix this. You're going to have to work with me. Let's be partners not enemies. I can help you get Mara if you trust me."

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not really," I said.

_**Thank you for reading. I really wanted to include an Alfie perspective but I remembered that at this time Alfie was a child. I couldn't resist using child Alfie. This chapter was hard to write. I didn't want to make Mara out to be the antagonist, but she kind of is in this chapter. Anyways, let me know what you think. **_


	9. Week 9

**Chapter Nine**

_**Week Eight**_

Joy

I may have messed up. I may have written a rude article on Nina. I may have nearly gotten Nina expelled for it. I may have angered everyone in Anubis House. It's not fair. Nina has everything. She has my best friend as her ally, and she has Fabian.

I know what I did was wrong. I know that. People constantly remind me, but I know. I wish they would shut up. I did not intend to frame Mara for it. She is innocent. She wrote the loveliest story on a father and son, who I discovered is about Jerome and his father who is in prison.

I have been trying to think of a way to help Jerome win Mara over. I have had a few ideas but he shot them down, so I am trying to come up with the best possible way. I think Alfie might be onto something with these recordings of his.

It gave me an idea of another way I could help Jerome. I think I'll go get on that.

Alfie

Wow, a lot has happened while I was "gone" I was not expecting so much to be recorded when I came back. Apparently, Mara broke Jerome's heart. I saw that coming. The time for me to unveil my plan is drawing nearer.

I am going to use these tapes to help Jerome get Mara, but my initial idea might back fire so that's why I have decided to modify it. I am taking time off my Sibuna duties to call a meeting with my spies.

Eddie, Poppy, and Joy are sitting in my room right now waiting for me to tell them what I have planned. I go into a long explanation. Eddie rolls his eyes, but surprisingly Joy seems on board with the idea.

"Could I make a tiny little change?" asked Joy.

"Yeah sure," I said.

"Why don't we let Jerome in on the plan? I promised him I would help him with Mara. I don't intend to back out of that now. I have some ideas on how he can help which will further the success of your plan, which I think is brilliant."

"You want to tell Jerome we've been stalking him and Mara and recording them? That's likely to go over well," said Eddie.

"I kind of already told him," Joy said.

"When did you do that?" I asked.

"Last night. We had talk about what to do about his crush. I came clean," said Joy.

"I can't believe you did that," I said.

"How did he react?" asked Poppy.

"He wasn't surprised that we did that. He thinks it is a really good idea. We need Jerome to make this successful."

"I want to see them together. From what I have observed, Jerome has liked Mara for a long time. I hate seeing him so frustrated over this. I want this to end with them a couple and so does my dad," Poppy said.

Then we're going to do it. Operation: Jara has begun.

Jerome

Joy told me about Alfie's plan to bring Mara and I together. It is such a silly plan, but it sounded like it might actually work. I have to play my part sincerely as if I have no idea what's going on. Good thing I am a brilliant liar.

I asked Mara to go shopping with me today. I lied and told her Poppy's birthday was coming up and needed to buy her a present. It was the only thing I could think of on the spot that I knew she would agree to help me with.

Mara likes books. We are at a book store looking for a book for Poppy. I don't know if Poppy is an avid reader like Mara, but it is a lie. Poppy's birthday is not coming up. Her birthday was months ago. That is information I don't think Mara needs to know, it's not like she's marrying into my family.

_Mara is walking down the aisle in a sleeveless white wedding gown. Her hair pulled up in a princess bun on the top of her head. She looks radiant. The man waiting for her at the end of the aisle is so lucky. He's smiling from ear to ear knowing he is marrying the most amazing woman on the earth. _

I shake my imagination out of the scene, and feel the blood in my cheeks. _Mara Clarke does have a nice ring to it_, I thought. I picked up a book on the middle ages.

"You don't want that, it's inaccurate," said Mara.

I put the book down. I glanced at Mara; she was preoccupied with a book on sponges of all things. I pretended to be interested in a book on chairs, just to steal glances at her as often as I could.

Joy

I told Jerome to do something Mara would enjoy. They went to a book store together. This is going to give us enough time to get the plan set up. I needed them away from school and Anubis house for a while.

I want to make things right again since everyone is so mad at me. I have to fix things. I am going to start with Jerome and Mara. Then I will apologize to Nina, I guess. I still don't like her. Alfie's plan is destined to fail—they always do. That's why Eddie and I came up with the Back Up Plan. If the Back Up Plan fails we have Plan b. If Plan b fails, then we the Back Up to the Back Up to Plan B. We are determined not to fail.

Mara

Jerome was very sweet today. He took me shopping for Poppy's birthday. I bought her a classic _A Wrinkle in Time_ it's a wonderful book. Jerome got her _the Chronicles of Narnia: the Magician's Nephew_ which is another classic, but altogether wonderful book.

Even though he would never admit it I know he loves his sister. I think that is a very sweet side of him. He would be upset if anything bad ever happened to Poppy. I think it's precious he would spend money on her when he never spends money on anyone.

He has really changed. I know a lot of the students in Anubis House don't see it, but he has changed. I wish this Jerome had come around sooner. He's so sweet and affectionate now. Any girl would be lucky to be his girlfriend.

Sometimes I wonder if I made the right decision about Mick. Mick is sweet, but we have nothing in common. Jerome and I have lots in common. He's always been there for me. He got Mr. Sweet to lift my ban on writing for the school website. That was very sweet of him. He's always so forgiven of me. When I apologize to Mick it takes several apologies and begging for him to forgive me.

In a lot of ways, I think Jerome would be a good match for me. What am I saying? I don't like Jerome. Well, maybe a little. He is a good guy. But I am with Mick. I owe it to Mick to be faithful.

Joy

I am on video chat with Mick. I am hoping I can convince him to break up with Mara. It won't be easy. He really likes Mara. They are not right for each other. I have to make him see that. They have nothing in common at all.

"Hey, Joy, how are you?" Mick asked.

"I'm sorry to call you so late," I said realizing it must be three in the morning where he is.

"Nah, I wasn't sleeping. What's up? It's good to hear from you."

"Listen, Mick, I have to talk to you about something," I said.

Mick leaned forward in his chair and stares at the computer screen. I quickly try to think of a way to word what I am about to say. I don't want to sound like I'm interested in Mick when I'm not.

"What is it?"

"I think you should break up with Mara," I said.

"Why?"

"You two have nothing in common. You are several thousand miles away. Long distance relationships never last."

"Is she seeing someone else?" Mick asked.

"No," I said.

"Then why do you want me to break up with her? What's your angle?"

"I don't have an angle. I am trying to prevent heartbreak. Would you please stop talking and listen to me?"

I explain the Jerome and Mara to Mick. He gets furious about it, and curses about Jerome for twenty minutes. I calm him down. I knew Jerome hated Mick, but I had no idea the feeling was mutual.

"I knew that snake fancied my girl. No I won't break up with Mara. Jerome can suffer," Mick said. He ended the call. I shut my laptop lid. I may have made the situation worse.

That's why there is always Alfie's plan and the Back Up Plan.

_**Thanks for reading. We are nearing the end, friends. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I am sorry it was so weird. **_


	10. Week 10

**Chapter Ten**

_**Week Nine**_

Alfie

Alright everyone has heard the recordings. It's time to put Operation: Jara into action. Joy failed with the initial plan. So now it is time to activate Plan B. Hopefully this plan will bring them together and we won't have to worry about any of the back up plans.

Plan B: Distribute the CDs through an audio scavenger hunt. Mara will hear clues on a head set based on one of the events Poppy, me or one of the other Anubis residence recorded. When she goes to the location she will hear the full recording unabridged, unedited, and in full.

It is set up so that Mara will meet Jerome in the living room of Anubis House, where they will hopefully kiss and live happily ever after. That's the plan. However, sometimes my plans don't work out. We have the Back Up plan standing by if this one fails.

Mara will begin her scavenger Hunt soon. Joy and Poppy gave her a headset with her audio clues we recorded of Jerome. Mara's first stop is the library.

Mara

The voice on the clue is Alfie. I would recognize that voice anywhere.

**Clue: **"A seat of learning among the stacks, dusty volumes of knowledge are at your back."

Too easy, that's the library. I am supposed to go there first. This is so exciting. The library is empty of people, which is odd for four in the afternoon. A CD player is on the table next to a sign.

**Here You Are Among the Stacks; Press the Play Button on my Back**

This is really weird. I press play. It's Alfie's voice again. He's talking about Jerome watching some girl in the library.

"_There is a girl sitting at a table nearby with her boyfriend, Subject 1 seems to be watching them like a hawk on its prey. Do I detect a hint of env_y?" says Alfie's voice on the recording.

Is Subject 1 supposed to be Jerome? Why would he give me this clue to follow unless I was the girl with her boyfriend in the library that day?

I listen to rest of the recording.

_"What's up buddy?" _Alfie's voice said.

_ "Just studying," _Jerome said.

_ "I bet you were. Studying Mara," _Alfie said.

_ "Calm down," _Jerome said.

_ "You're blushing," _Alfie said.

_ "Am not," Jerome said._

Jerome does not blush. I put my ear buds back in and wait for my next clue. Why was Jerome watching me in the library that day?

Joy

Good Mara has heard her first clue. Alfie and Poppy are following Mara around on her scavenger hunt. I am with Eddie and Jerome. We just finished re-playing all of Mara's recordings for him. Eddie has given him a much needed pep talk.

I picked out something cute for Jerome to wear. He is going to wear a tux with blue accents to match his eyes. Eddie and Jerome went to the market to buy a fresh bouquet of white and red roses, and to a book store to buy her a book.

Jerome will be waiting in the living room for Mara. The trail of clues will lead her back here. Hopefully it doesn't take too long. I don't want Jerome to eat something and get his tux dirty, and then we won't be able to return it.

Jerome

My part of the plan is to wait in the living room of Anubis House for Mara to show up. I am dressed like a penguin with a bouquet of really expensive roses, and a book _the Complete Works of Edgar Allen Poe._ Not exactly a romance novel, but it's a great read.

I have no idea how far Mara is into her scavenger Hunt right now, I am very nervous. What if she doesn't come?

Mara

My latest clue was one of Eddie's. It was very difficult to riddle out.

**Clue: **"Clad in style he's in denial."

The word "clad" usually meant dressed, so dressed in style could mean being sharply dressed. It could be the tux shop around the corner. I head there. The girl at the desk seemed to be expecting me. She pointed to the dressing room in the back.

I found the CD player and pressed play. This is my fifth clue; I should be almost done soon, shouldn't I?

_"So, Jerry, did you ask anyone to the ball?" _That's Eddie's voice.

_"I was too busy and forgot," _said Jerome.

_"I heard a lot of guys asked Mara. I figured you were one of them," _said Eddie.

_"Why is that?"_ Jerome asked.

_"You two spend a lot of time together," _said recording Eddie.

_"I was going to ask her, but I couldn't get the words out," _said recording Jerome.

I sighed an involuntary 'aw' and kept listening. Jerome's monologue about me made me feel really bad. I didn't mean to ditch him; I was just really into Mick. I never meant it to hurt Jerome. I feel terrible for abandoning him.

I shut off the CD player. Oh Jerome, I'm so sorry. I pulled my knees up to my chest, rested my head on them and cried.

Alfie

Mara wasn't supposed to cry. What if she gives up the quest because of her tears? Then Jerome would be broken hearted again and we'll have to use the Back Up Plan. Okay, who am I kidding, I almost cried when I heard the tux shop story, and Joy did cry.

Mara's almost done with the scavenger hunt. She has four clues left. I hope she doesn't give up. I hope Jerome is doing okay in the living room. This has taken a lot longer than I thought it would because we had to drive all over the country side to find that stupid donkey sanctuary.

If this actually works I will actually get to call myself the Amazing Alfredo. I hope it does work for Jerome's sake. He deserves to be happy.

Joy

I put a dress in Mara's room with her last clue. I picked out the dress myself. Its sapphire in color to match Jerome's eyes, and the material is silk. She will look radiant in it. I can't wait to see how the story unfolds.

Eddie set up a video camera in the living room so we could watch the ending. We will be hiding out in Eddie's room watching the live coverage. Right now, Jerome is reading the book he bought Mara.

Mara

Joy was right about Jerome. He does like me. I was too blind to see it. I hope he will forgive me for breaking his heart all those times. My final clue is beside a dress in my bedroom.

**Clue:** "Go downstairs to find your prince and press a kiss upon his lips."

I quickly pull the beautiful dress over my head and run downstairs as fast as I can. My heart is beating rapidly like machine gun fire. I feel like I can't get there fast enough.

Jerome is taking a nap when I walk in. I smile. I kneel beside the couch and kiss his lips. He wakes up startled.

"Mara," Jerome says, wiping his eyes.

He stands up, gives me the flowers and a book. I toss them aside and throw myself into his arms. I press my lips against his with force.

Jerome

Mara is kissing me. This is unbelievable. She wraps her legs around my waist and kisses me more fiercely than ever. As much as I want to continue kissing her, I fight against myself to stop. I have something I want to say that she needs to hear.

"Mara, I love you."

"I know, it was on the tapes," Mara said, trying to kiss me again.

"No. You don't know. Please let me speak. Mara, I love you. I loved you from the moment you saw through my invisibility, and you cared about me when no one else did. I love the curves of your face and the little flecks of gold in your irises. I love the warm chocolate color of your hair, and the way it shines when the light hits it. I love the way you look at me as if I am an actual human being. I love the way you gave me a chance when others shut me out. I love the way you reached out to me with these tiny hands to touch me when others feared to come near. Most of all, I love you for just being you. Now if you'll have me, I will be only yours."

I kissed her hands, her forehead, and her eye lids.

"Of course I'll have you, Jerome!" Mara shouted before jumping in my arms again. I allowed the kissing to resume. I have been waiting a long time to say all of that to Mara. I am glad I was finally able to.

Poppy with Eddie, Alfie, and Joy

We are in Eddie's room watching Jerome and Mara make out. Alfie is sobbing harder than Joy. What Jerome told Mara was beautiful. I am glad everything worked out for them. I am glad our recordings helped.

"What is Jerome doing?" Eddie asked, pointing to Jerome, who stopped kissing Mara.

"Is he going to propose?" Alfie asked.

"He's sixteen, dofus," Joy said.

Suddenly the door swung open and Jerome stood there. He stared at us with his arms crossed. Mara was behind him scowling.

"Don't get mad it was Alfie's idea," I said.

"Why would we be mad? We've come to thank you," said Mara.

Jerome nodded.

"Without you, I'd still be pining after Mara," Jerome said.

Mara poked Jerome in the nose and snuggled against him. He picked her up and kissed her passionately. I sighed and took a picture to show Dad. Jerome got embarrassed and chased me around Anubis House.

Some things never change.

**The End!**

_**I hope you enjoyed "I Spy Love" I am currently working on my next Anubis fanfiction. I might scrap it and start over. I am sorry this ended so abruptly, I really suck at ending stories. I could never quite figure out a good ending. Anyways, you have been great. I hope you continue to support this ship. Thank you!**_


End file.
